Seksowny pierwszy września- niemożliwe staje się możliwe
by Dosme
Summary: Orgia na rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego.


p data-p-id="40c8d01e1d3495fbc09bc0be153fc916"Po raz pierwszy czułem się w jakiś sposób dobrze z tym, że udaję się do szkoły. Czułem się wolny od stresu i presji. Stojąc na peronie i spoglądając na odjeżdżający właśnie pociąg, uświadomiłem sobie jednak, że powinien mieć w życiu jakikolwiek cel, który prowadził by mnie w życiu./p  
p data-p-id="ab4a2fed3a3b12a7541eaa88594278e5"I wtedy właśnie ta gruba ślizgonka, która zawsze dokucza mi na zielarstwie, zaczęła krzyczeć coś do mnie z okna powoli rozpędzającego się pociągu. Szybko podbiegłem, aby usłyszeć ją lepiej. Jej wielka czerwona twarz wydawała mi się dziwnie interesująca, wykrzywiona w naprawdę przerażającym grymasie zdziwienia. Udało mi się w końcu usłyszeć, co do mnie krzyczała./p  
p data-p-id="e7daf698a09d038e94f0a8ed65407f5e"- Kretynie, czemu nie jesteś w pociągu?! -ogarnął mnie szok./p  
p data-p-id="d8fd7a83d88d3258609a8a69e0641c6e"Dziewczyna miała rację, nie było mnie w pociągu! Muszę szybko coś z tym zrobić. Zauważyłem umięśnione ręce ślizgonki i złapałem się ich, póki jeszcze mogłem ich dosięgnąć. Dziewczyna, bardzo zdziwiona moim zachowaniem, zaczęła powoli wciągać mnie do pociągu. Jej silne dłonie przesunęły się po moich rękach, a następnie bardzo powoli przesuwały mnie swoim kierunku./p  
p data-p-id="16149b4a42eb445da73144bfeb1fd2fb"Czułem dziwną ekscytację, gdy przeciskałem się przez okno hogwarckiego pociągu, prowadzony przez tą niezwykłą istotę. Wiatr targał nogami. Gdy przecisnąłem się cały, wylądowałem wprost na swojej wybawczyni. Była taka wygodna i miękka.../p  
p data-p-id="c9234186a29923d53fa00b0d4ec46e08"Nie chciałem z niej schodzić. I w sumie już na niej zostanę. Mincencie to chyba nie przeszkadzało../p  
p data-p-id="d4fbf824b114240c466340bedc30b2e2"- Mógłbyś ze mnie zejść?- uśmiechnąłem się do niej, nie wykonując żądanego ruchu, a zamiast niego wykonując sugestywne poruszenie biodrami./p  
p data-p-id="92f3ba5862d200bb7b83d1edc8b6f340"- Równie dobrze ty mogłabyś mnie zrzucić.../p  
p data-p-id="d9107f02709cfa4e000c706fd6660c3f"- Naciskasz czymś na dość wrażliwy punkt mojego ciała. Przez szaty./p  
p data-p-id="1e0b5b125be6da0e9eff575aacae8f82"- Czemu więc jesteśmy jeszcze w szatach?/p  
p data-p-id="2ef2e02938d8089071133fa1d0396f18"^.^.^/p  
p data-p-id="44e9a3383ddcd772b399538c93e21df8"01.09.1990- dzień, w którym wracałem do Hogwartu chcąc ukończyć szkołę i zdobyć dobrą pracę. Wszedłem do przedziału, w którym siedziało moje bóstwo: Dracuś. Ohh, jaki on był niesamowity! Tak przystojny, tak chamski, a przy tym tak podniecający. Nie mogłem się mu oprzeć i na sam jego widok pociły mi się ręce, a słowa utykały w gardle./p  
p data-p-id="32fb82e274cc44c6b8c65059d4a2e7aa"Byliśmy sami. Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło, ale to był chyba gryfon. Z pozornym spokojem usiadłem obok chłopaka patrzącego w okno i złapałem go za brodę, by odwrócił się w moją stronę. Gdy tylko na mnie spojrzał, momentalnie wpiłem się w jego usta i wepchnąłem język prawie do końca jego gardła. Smakował dobrze, ale myślałem, że będzie lepszy... Ciesząc się, że nie stawiał oporu, zacząłem dobierać się ręką do jego krocza. Tak długo czekałem, nie mogłem zaprzepaścić tej szansy. Wyobraziłem sobie, jak będzie krzyczał w ekstazie moje imię i to podjarało mnie jeszcze bardziej, w dodatku wręcz czułem, jak przyciska moją głowę do swojego krocza niemogąc się doczekać wystrzału. Poczułem, jakby to była prawda i.../p  
p data-p-id="331e6772a4d183ffc93948085d6b6f2a"Zrozumiałem, że Dracuś tłucze mnie otwartą dłonią po głowie i krzyczy, żebym przestał, podczas gdy ja zjechałem wargami na jego szyję. Momentalnie się otrząsnąłem./p  
p data-p-id="1a8a121e4c29e465dc4448211de77777"- CO TY SOBIE MYŚLISZ FRAJERZE?! ŻE KTOŚ TAKI JAK JA ZECHCE TAKIEGO DEBILA?! NIE ZASŁUGUJESZ NA MNIE!/p  
p data-p-id="0b679a57653029d090279dd8ccaed80f"Gdy tylko to do mnie wykrzyczał, uderzył mnie dwa razy pięścią w brzuch, a potem jeszcze w twarz. Poczułem krew w ustach, ale gorsze od tego było to, że w okno od naszego przedziału zaglądało co najmniej dziesięć osób i wszyscy się ze mnie śmiali. Wybiegłem z wagonu i pognałem do pierwszego lepszego miejsca, gdzie nie było ludzi. W tym wypadku przypadło na przedział tuż obok toalet. Okropnie tam cuchnęło./p  
p data-p-id="db52562215b5f73bcda7bd978f5829ce"Usiadłem sobie i cicho wypłakiwałem łzy w materiał spodni. Nagle do przedziału weszła najmniej spodziewana osoba- Luna Lovegood. Zajęła miejsce obok mnie, nic nie mówiąc, jednak czułem na sobie jej wzrok./p  
p data-p-id="dc201e10329243e330d80f154e7cd4df"Nagle uświadomiłem sobie coś dziwnego: Luna była damską wersją Dracona, oczywiście mowa o wyglądzie. Posiadała wszystkie cechy, które najbardziej mnie przyciągały: duże oczy, blond włosy, delikatne rysy, szczupła figura. Jedynie charakter miała zupełnie odmienny. Była... po prostu dobra./p  
p data-p-id="4c9d1105e9e75dae8da78eefda3c998d"Nagle poczułem na ramieniu jej delikatną dłoń. Podniosłem wzrok i napotkałem jej łagodne spojrzenie. Cały zadrżałem, nawet nie wiem do końca, czy to przez jej oczy, czy te pociągające usta. Jednak to jest w tej historii najmniej ważne. Poczułem jej dłoń na policzku, a ja znowu zacząłem płakać. Nadmiar wrażeń mnie do tego sprowokował./p  
p data-p-id="7ee8c1a597fa6c0a1c33ec7f8ad32ea5"- Co mam zrobić, żebyś przestał płakać?- zapytała z troską, jaką słyszałem tylko u mamusi./p  
p data-p-id="c76033e1d8e9b364032243795b63e55d"- T-tylko jedna oso-oba potrafi m-mnie uspokoić- odparłem, próbując powstrzymać spazmy płaczu, choć w dużym stopniu nieskutecznie./p  
p data-p-id="eb728ee70edc165746aa3553fe04ffde"- Tak? A jak to robi?/p  
p data-p-id="56050769b2509f5272e3dc07af5ebcba"- B-będziesz się śmia-ała./p  
p data-p-id="e38aa3559f910acbe0a80ddf46060a68"- Obiecuję, że nie./p  
p data-p-id="996cc2a3d6067aad66d1ef2a42361b83"Nie mogłem przecież powiedzieć, że daje mi pięćdziesiąt babeczek czekoladowych, musiałem wymyślić coś bardziej normalnego!/p  
p data-p-id="f7b0045be303bf0514122184475b74d0"- M-mama daje m-mi ssać cysia- odparłem, przecierając oczy pięściami./p  
p data-p-id="df0b2f5d414321cb8a2d6070ccf77134"- Hmm... To dosyć nietypowy sposób uspokajania, ale dobrze./p  
p data-p-id="a2fe0c6670924d1b7ffa659821215a67"Szeroko otwartymi oczami obserwowałem, jak zdejmuje bluzkę oraz stanik i przystawia się do moich ust. Lekko je uchyliłem i wsunąłem sutka do buzi. To było tak dziwne, ale i zdecydowanie przyjemne. Wczułem się w swoją rolę i zacząłem intensywnie ssać i przygryzać. Z Luny wydobywały się jedynie ciche westchnięcia. Zastanawiałem się, czy mogę przejść do czegoś bardziej... konkretnego. Jednak zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek zrobić, drzwi przedziału otworzyły się z cichym szczęknięciem./p  
p data-p-id="1d423f6df160e9f8f689d4466fa14001"- Goyluś, słyszałam, co Draco zrobił, jest mi strasznie przykro...!- zaszczebiotała już w drzwiach, my odskoczyliśmy od siebie, ale nie dosyć szybko i zdołała zrozumieć, co tu się działo./p  
p data-p-id="0e79a2fd0e41618f6878414e5b408c78"Najpierw zrobiła się cała sztywna i czerwieniała na polikach, a na jej twarz występowały po kolei szok, złość, a potem wściekłość. W tym czasie Luna zdołała się ubrać, a ja... Ja w sumie nie zrobiłem nic. Tylko siedziałem i czekałem na to, co ma się wydarzyć. A skończyło się na tym, że Luna najspokojniej w świecie wyszła, a Pansy uderzyła mnie w twarz, zaczęła płakać i poszła w ślady blondynki krzycząc: "Zmarnowałam na ciebie sześć lat mojego życia!". I weź tu zrozum kobiety.../p  
p data-p-id="ffc5851542ec59c71b08ed8cd88fc3ab"^.^.^/p  
p data-p-id="10098c32d455edc120e39554c4d23894"Kolejny rok w Hogwarcie przede mną. Pociąg Ekspres Hogwart wreszcie dojechał do Hogsmeade, a ja z ogromną radością założyłem kolejny raz szkolną szatę. Byłem taki szczęśliwy, że mogę rozpocząć upragnioną ostatnią klasę, że nie zauważyłem, gdzie są moi najbliżsi znajomi. Peron powoli pustoszał a kolejka do powozów kurczyła się. Czekałem cierpliwie na swoją kolej, gdy usłyszałem pełen pogardy głos dochodzący zza moich pleców./p  
p data-p-id="8f2c311e45320c6cc16f699954fd212f"- I co Potter? Wielki Harry Potter, którego koledzy opuścili, a on został sam? - jednak nie wszystko jest takie jakie sobie wymarzymy./p  
p data-p-id="a0b548f5a29f83fc48dcee0a57140b61"- Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi, Malfoy. Gdzie zgubiła się Twoja obstawa, hm? Goryle móżdżki w końcu zrozumiały, jakim jesteś frajerem? Czy po tym, jak ten twój ochroniarz Cię przelizał, to uciekł? Pewnie jest w św. Mungu na dezynfekcji./p  
p data-p-id="c3e0b8047a08e59715bed8451feb108e"Jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji, jednak ja przez tyle lat nauczyłem się czytać z niego jak z otwartej księgi. Był zagubiony i rozdrażniony jednocześnie. Znowu otwierał usta. by rzucić jakąś ripostą, ale kolejki do powozów już nie było. Przed nami stał ostatni, którzy wyglądał inaczej. A może inaczej pachniał? Nie zastanawiając się. o co chodzi wszedłem do środka. Moja twarz na pewno wyglądała przekomicznie gdy z otwartymi ustami wpatrywałem się w blondwłosego chłopaka, który właśnie zajmował miejsce po drugiej stronie. Jechaliśmy powoli w stronę zamku oglądając przez okna wielkie mury otaczające zamek. Nagle do mojego nosa doszedł przyjemny, lecz lekko drażniący zapach wody kolońskiej./p  
p data-p-id="2c52a39889abc0f1d0970bb60f83e406"- Malfoy, musiałeś wylać na siebie pół flakona tego perfumu, skoro nawet ja Cię czuje- mruknąłem udając niezadowolonego./p  
p data-p-id="9da214129598a1b3a0865d59ea2f7bf0"Ślizgon tylko otworzył szeroko oczy i zaciągnął się powietrzem./p  
p data-p-id="8000a247275564357d757987f99ab49f"- Co ty gadasz Potty, przecież tu pachnie tylko Twoim jabłkowym szamponem- teraz to ja byłem zszokowany./p  
p data-p-id="4ea8f0f076bfc0e72e52b61e7efa8940"No bo jak mam pachnieć jabłkowym szamponem do włosów, skoro używam go tylko w Hogwarcie, a nawet do niego nie dojechaliśmy. Czułem, że coś nie gra, lecz po chwili zalała mnie fala gorąca i spokoju. Jak to było możliwe, żebym czuł to co kocham? Pasta do mioteł i moja ulubiona czekolada zostały w walizce, którą odstawiłem na peronie. Więc dlaczego?/p  
p data-p-id="4233fe1a0ad9bf68047af551bdad97ae"- Czujesz? Czujesz ten zapach?- zapytałem, o dziwo spokojnie Dracona nawet nie na niego nie patrząc./p  
p data-p-id="fc12ad3787393d15e7788a534db324ab"- No jasne. Skąd ty wytrzasnąłeś te jabłka i Ognistą?/p  
p data-p-id="16dae07b8a864789a8b43d44664b821e"Dopiero teraz zrozumiałem, że wyczuwam eliksir miłosny. Chcąc się tym podzielić z towarzyszem, spojrzałem, jednak natychmiast zapomniałem, co chciałem powiedzieć. Chłopak siedział rozłożony na fotelu. Wyglądał cudownie w tych nieułożonych włosach, poluzowanym krawacie i zaróżowionych policzkach. Widząc moje spojrzenie, przegryzł kusząco dolną wargę, a w jego stalowych oczach można było ujrzeć iskierki pożądania. Nie myślałem już racjonalnie o tym, co się dzieje./p  
p data-p-id="6ee001d93e075d0c846e8400d501333e"Przyciągając za krawat, sięgnąłem jego ust, zamykając je w brutalnym pocałunku. W momencie, gdy rozchylił usta, zapraszając do środka, oszalałem dusząc w sobie pożądanie. Zjechałem ustami na szyję, całując ją w każdym możliwym miejscu./p  
p data-p-id="df2a0a9e2e172bd5cfd54e4bd9705927"W tym czasie Draco szybko pozbył się mojej szaty jak i koszuli. Mój twardy już członek domagał się zainteresowania, co oboje zauważyliśmy, widząc wypukłość w tym dość strategicznym miejscu. Nie przejmując się niczym, zdarłem z blondyna całe ubranie zostawiając go w samych bokserkach. Prezentował się wspaniale. Znacząc różne szlaczki językiem, całowałem jego pierś. W końcu polizałem jego twardniejący już sutek, a następnie zatopiłem go w moich ustach i zacząłem delikatnie ssać, powodując przeciągły jęk u arystokraty. Widać i jemu znudziła się już gra wstępna, bo sięgając mojego paska szybko zsunął ze mnie spodnie razem z bielizną, ukazując mojego gotowego do działania członka./p  
p data-p-id="eacef21b8ba13e1d2912bc7237c4d53f"Usiadłem wygodnie i oparłem się czekając na jego ruch. Niemal natychmiast znalazł się między moimi nogami, biorąc do reki mojego penisa. Ostatkiem sił powstrzymywałem orgazm w momencie, jak delikatnie polizał sam jego koniec. Gdy wziął go w usta i zaczął delikatnie ssać myślałem, że wybuchnę. Nie będę wam opowiadał, jak cudownie mi było dość w jego usta i patrzeć jak z iskierkami radości w oczach połyka moją spermę./p  
p data-p-id="ae06439d6b9b49789de1ef418df7979e"Przez mgłę pamiętam to co się działo później, lecz w pamięci i to na długo zostanie mi moment, kiedy mój penis z wielką brutalnością wbił się w niego, rozrywając ciasne wejście. Poruszając się nim miarowo, napawałem się wydawanymi przez niego jękami i krzykami. Nie wiem, czy ktoś interesował się tym, że nie pojawiliśmy się w Wielkiej Sali na uczcie, ale niewiele mnie to obchodziło. Teraz jest wspaniale, a to że jutro będę nienawidził cały świat, jest nieważne./p  
p data-p-id="8c0dda1145748870639e53e3ab4fd35a"^.^.^/p  
p data-p-id="03a391d7d877faa5d083f6a373731bc6"1 września... tego dnia nienawidzę najbardziej. Ba! Ja nienawidzę każdego dnia, w którym te wstrętne dzieciaki kręcą się po zamku. W każdej chwili jakiś zadufany w sobie Ślizgon, przemądrzały Krukon, przemiły Puchon lub pseudo odważny Gryfon może mi przeszkodzić w pielęgnacji mojej kotki. To naprawdę okropne uczucie, kiedy jest Ci tak dobrze, ale nagle musisz przerwać, bo ktoś Ci przeszkodził... coś okropnego!/p  
p data-p-id="69ce056ab0d00cc14a402e6e9d9b58eb"Do przyjazdu uczniów zostało jeszcze kilkanaście minut.../p  
p data-p-id="9b8b1ce638cc58c742626d43f49863f9"- Przecież zdążę! - pomyślałem./p  
p data-p-id="6ed21f74b16d5d317a5e516014100f34"Szybko wziąłem swoją kotkę na ręce, po czym szybko ruszyłem w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Kiedy już byłem w środku i upewniłem się, że jest pusta, położyłem Panią Norris na stole, odwróciłem ją tyłem do siebie i powiedziałem:/p  
p data-p-id="3953b5ce62d882172b4eb601d94a5ba8"- No to zaczynamy!/p  
p data-p-id="2c3b53239fc052d12124685c08a6874b"Opuściłem spodnie na dół i sięgnąłem po swojego penisa. Delikatnie go pomasowałem, po czym zwróciłem w stronę kocicy. Ta zaczęła miałczeć, kiedy wbiłem się w nią z ogromną siłą. Nie zwracałem uwagi na hałas. Zacząłem coraz szybciej penetrować ją od środka... Miałczenie stało się coraz głośniejsze, kiedy to drzwi od pomieszczenia otworzyły się, a w nich stanął profesor Flitwick./p  
p data-p-id="64b3bea9efcf25e836b2b55487d3a1a9"- Co Pan wyrabia, Panie Filch? - zapytał z ogromnym zdziwieniem./p  
p data-p-id="a8b1e866b5d6e62aca56bc4f2ee7a3e2"- Ja... nic! - odpowiedziałem zdenerwowany./p  
p data-p-id="4d3c586b23df2512672caaa135e7d0c2"Następnie szybko założyłem spodnie, wziąłem kotkę na ręce i wybiegłem z Wielkiej Sali./p  
p data-p-id="47d3da7fd60ee08c9fc04ea7be195a67"- Cholera, już nigdzie nie ma spokoju... ale może w szklarni nikt mi nie przeszkodzi... przecież Sprout pewnie już dawno towarzyszy Flitwick'owi - pomyślałem./p  
p data-p-id="72c1d153211a1bf5129548c2596cb79e"Jak pomyślałem, tak zrobiłem. Kiedy wreszcie byłem już w szklarni, położyłem kotkę na ławce i... zacząłem zabawę. Ta znów zaczęła miałczeć, ale tym razem dużo głośniej. Po kilku minutach, kiedy już czułem, że zaraz dojdę, wyciągnąłem z Pani Norris swojego członka, odwróciłem ją głową do siebie i wsadziłem go do jej ryjka. Minęło kilka sekund, a mordka kotki stała się biała od mojej spermy. Wtem nagle, znikąd po lewej stronie pojawiła się Sprout. Spojrzała tylko na nas z ogromnym zdziwieniem, ale zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć, uciekłem./p  
p data-p-id="4685f2d81c553ae5978efc69af3df68a"^.^.^/p  
p data-p-id="adf23166ffb30bbf8f4ceabbc3adfceb"Nie mogłem oderwać od niej wzroku przez całą ucztę- była naprawdę piękna i taka niedostępna, co jeszcze bardziej mnie podniecało. Zwykle to ona patrzyła na mnie intensywnym wzrokiem i nie sprawiało jej to problemu, a teraz? Cały czas kręciła się na krześle i rzucała mi podejrzliwe spojrzenia. O dziwo, Dean i Hermiona, którzy siedzieli najbliżej, nic nie zauważyli- zwracali uwagę tylko na Dumbledore'a i Snape'a./p  
p data-p-id="49b3ebb6cc1500abe430e085ad616cc5"- Widziałaś minę Snape'a? On się uśmiechał! I rumienił!/p  
p data-p-id="97cad1a5fd7ba7d876e0ca43b53f1cf1"- Dean, przecież są przyjaciółmi, to nic dziwnego./p  
p data-p-id="827dc24281abba1f9ad00f12d57c3dea"- Hermiono, Snape się nigdy nie uśmiecha! Zresztą zobacz na Dumbledore'a! On pożera go wzrokiem!/p  
p data-p-id="287fd37f2603a38cfa1a039f21de0146"- Jak zwykle przesadzasz. Znasz Dumbledore'a i wiesz, ze on lubi działać profesorowi na nerwy.../p  
p data-p-id="10be3a5e00ae4598bc47a9c863579c50"Nie słuchałem ich więcej. Dla mnie ważna była tylko łyżeczka, która raz za razem wsuwała się w jej wąskie usta. Oczywiście, miała za dużo godności na to, żeby ją oblizywać. Jednak sam fakt, że jadła tak kusząco na moich oczach, sprawiał, że stwardniałem odrobinę. Na szczęście uczta szybko się skończyła i mogłem działać./p  
p data-p-id="443001ba8eb603eac84c7321a0c9de75"To się zaczęło w wakacje. Był wtedy bardzo gorący dzień i chodziłem po Norze w samych bokserkach. Wszedłem do kuchni się czegoś napić, a tam zastałem ją. Oczywiście, była ubrana w szatę czarodziejską i choć letnią, to widziałem, że chętnie założyłaby coś innego./p  
p data-p-id="42bd55e887c269835447beccd2931c70"- Ronald! Ubierz się! Jak ty się zachowujesz?!- matka była przerażona taką gafą./p  
p data-p-id="d4bcf16286b72daf733604677efde251"- Dzień dobry, pani profesor. Przepraszam, już idę się ubrać./p  
p data-p-id="4dffd28ade8d9ac0c4c0e9854a60bf67"Powiedziałem to z trzech powodów. Po pierwsze, nie chciałem zdenerwować mamy. Po drugie, Bill starał się mnie czegoś nauczyć o dziewczynach i jeśli nie wykazywałem się manierami, raziły mnie klamki w całym domu. Natomiast trzecia przyczyna była prostsza. Po prostu chciałem zakryć mój pomału nabierający wysokości namiot./p  
p data-p-id="314b20a171ab497c1257e0620958be3a"Sam spanikowałem i dopiero w swoim pokoju udało mi się uspokoić oddech. Dlaczego moja profesorka tak mnie podnieciła? Tak, to jej spojrzenie, gdy otaksowała mnie od góry do dołu i zacisnęła ręce na poręczy krzesła. W tym samym czasie zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej, choć mogła to zrzucić na upał.br /Gdy już się uspokoiłem i zszedłem, jej już nie było. Jeszcze parę razy spotkałem ją u nas w domu, lecz gdy tylko mnie zauważała, znikała. Lecz ja dostrzegałem ten rumieniec i panikę- nie byłem taki głupi, jak zawsze mówiła Hermiona./p  
p data-p-id="401e39df9dde1d4c1bd4f86ccaa827c5"Tylko raz jej dotknąłem. Siedziała na krześle w kuchni i piła herbatę z mamą, lecz gdy tylko mnie zobaczyła, chciała zwiewać. Ja na szczęście miałem na to sposób./p  
p data-p-id="440bd246685938bb299015d50bc687bc"- Pani profesor! Bo... Hermiona prosiła mnie, żebym przekazał pani pewną paczkę- to była dobra wymówka, ponieważ te dwie czasami wysyłały sobie książki./p  
p data-p-id="a453142db4be4e51be5851ed97f195ef"- Dobrze, gdzie ona jest?- jej głos był ostry i surowy, jakby chciała mnie przestraszyć./p  
p data-p-id="2a4e8418db4f2ee1a89583d65454f8a9"- Na górze. Chciałbym ją pani przynieść, ale zaczarowała ją, bo myślała, ze nie pohamuję swojej ciekawości.../p  
p data-p-id="2be2bcb35515c5752f74b64070e7497d"- Co pewnie było prawdą- powiedziała Ginny, która właśnie wychodziła./p  
p data-p-id="50ca25c8c7b947f0e5ff0ebbc8f0b624"- Może innym razem ją odbiorę, mam wiele pracy w Hogwarcie. Molly, dziękuję za herbatę, ale niestety.../p  
p data-p-id="943e25a493dabce60dd898b940444403"- Minerwo, nie wygłupiaj się! Zresztą co do tej paczki, to Hermiona przysłała dzisiaj list, żeby Ronald o niej pamiętał, więc może to naprawdę ważne?- matka nie musiała wiedzieć, że wysłałem do Hermiony prośbę o ten list./p  
p data-p-id="8b336d2f79df8915b7a0d1b270fef4d8"- W takim razie, prowadź- odparła zrezygnowana./p  
p data-p-id="952dc38322651df89327609322a03bc2"- Jest tutaj- wskazałem na drzwi do mojego pokoju./p  
p data-p-id="62a741d8c2139ac7c776c24bad8e0e6c"Bez słowa weszła za mną, trzymając się na dystans. Jednak nijak jej to pomogło, gdy zamknąłem drzwi i oparłem ją o nie. Słyszałem jej przyśpieszony oddech i łomotanie serca, gdy przyciskałem się do niej mocno./p  
p data-p-id="4e1fc71fb5109cb193857635e9b3a40d"- Weasley, co ty do licha wyprawiasz?!- starała się wywrzeć na mnie wrażenie tym surowym głosem, jednak mnie to tylko podnieciło./p  
p data-p-id="f0519bfa74602297ee13a006600f4095"- Och, pani profesor... ja tylko spełniam pani życzenia- wyszeptałem jej do ucha i polizałem jej ucho./p  
p data-p-id="15ae7e25b3e559ed3dfd38f23a5acfbf"Położyłem ręce na jej tali i jeździłem nosem po jej twarzy, a ona drżała, bynajmniej nie ze strachu. Nagle jednak zmieniłem zdanie i z gwałtownością pocałowałem ją- to był namiętny pocałunek, wręcz brutalny, jednak ona szybko do mnie dołączyła. Nawet przycisnęła się bliżej mnie, a ja przeniosłem jedną rękę na jej plecy, a drugą na pośladek. Gdy ścisnąłem, podskoczyła i wydała z siebie dźwięk zupełnie niepasujący do surowej profesorki./p  
p data-p-id="70c311788b7732332d0d7f644c2b3e35"To chyba ją orzeźwiło, bo odepchnęła mnie i aportowała się. Pozwoliłem jej na to, a sam z głupim uśmiechem na ustach zająłem się swoim przyjacielem./p  
p data-p-id="32f81309b0cb088ba6795d85bee6d854"Pożądałem jej, śniłem o tym, jak ją posuwam, całuję, zdejmuję te nieodłączne długie szaty. Ale najbardziej oczywiście interesował mnie seks, a teraz, gdy wróciłem do Hogwartu, miałem okazję spełnić moje senne marzenia./p  
p data-p-id="57b9cf2c68ba459ecedf2325007e39e6"Wiedziałem, że po uczcie nauczyciele mieli jeszcze naradę rozpoczynającą kolejny rok, więc miałem trochę czasu na przygotowania. Najpierw musiałem otworzyć jej komnaty, co było najgorszym problemem, jednak miałem wynalazek Freda i George'a. Łamacz zaklęć przydał mi się bardzo i po kilku minutach otworzyłem drzwi. Oj, musiałem tu dużo pozmieniać, ale udało mi się to w dość szybkim czasie./p  
p data-p-id="9f4b24085147a6e3e1aff857fdebbefd"Usłyszałem, jak drzwi się otwierają, lecz ja byłem goły i gotowy. Słyszałem, jak moja profesorka zachłysnęła się powietrzem, gdy zobaczyła swoją bieliznę wywieszoną w salonie. O tak, po takim pokazie szybko popędziła do sypialni, a ja tylko na to czekałem./p  
p data-p-id="8f26c02d19000d9c1a36f36f75b78d37"Gdy weszła do sypialni, stanęła jak wryta, a ja leniwym machnięciem różdżki zamknąłem za nią drzwi. Mój przyjaciel wyprężył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy zauważyłem jej rumieńce./p  
p data-p-id="12e16192294d4eeb4dd2a6c769733289"- Minerrrwo- zamruczałem- czemu tak długo musiałem czekać?/p  
p data-p-id="ec5905061133befcb7b539ae49d7d4d5"- Em.. O.. Ja.. Ronaldzie Weasley, natychmiast mi wytłumacz, co ty tutaj robisz?!/p  
p data-p-id="ba8a6308a5c5945e1e17940416302017"Wstałem i zacząłem się do niej zbliżać, a ona w popłochu się cofała./p  
p data-p-id="c19f5b8118fd088d2563f7c5b23ad1a1"- Nie udawaj, Minerrrrwo. Myślisz, że nie widziałem tych wszystkich spojrzeń? Prrragniesz mnie... a nasz pocałunek tylko to potwierdza.../p  
p data-p-id="4efdbdb701c09a45d83d130ecb4490df"W końcu nie miała już, gdzie uciec, a ja dodatkowo zamknąłem ją pomiędzy ramionami./p  
p data-p-id="43dd7455f154b95e46ec33d3f791242f"- Przypomnieć ci, jak drrrżałaś... pani profesorrr?- wyszeptałem jej do ucha tak jak tamtym razem i ponownie polizałem jej ucho./p  
p data-p-id="9cf5713a6efe1ed29ab6c3ed659f461e"- My nie... nie możemy... Weasley... odsuuuuu... och!- zajęczała, gdy złapałem jej pośladki i podniosłem do góry./p  
p data-p-id="b30ac7ac7e8b631773098144d2a91f13"Zacząłem ją całować tak jak wtedy, nie dając miejsca na oddech. Nie przejmowałem się jej ubraniami- teraz chciałem ją tylko posuwać, wiec podwinąłem jej szatę, nie przerywając pocałunku./p  
p data-p-id="ea8d86acdc3c2e0067a972f3cfc3e67c"Gdy tylko moje dłonie dotknęły jej prawie gołych pośladków, zawyła w moje usta i mocniej przycisnęła mnie do siebie. Na nieszczęście nosiła rajstopy, ale szybko je rozdarłem, by dostać to czego chciałem. Na szczęście oplotła mnie nogami w pasie, bo sam nie mógłbym jej utrzymać i jednocześnie rozbierać.br /Musiałem przyznać, że moja profesorka umiała całować, a przy tym rozkosznie jęczała. Te jęki doprowadzały mnie do szaleństwa, chciałem więcej. Dlatego delikatnie przesuwałem moje dłonie po jej udach, aż do jej wilgotnych majtek. Drżała w moich ramionach, lecz gdy nagle dotknąłem ją, podskoczyła. Zacząłem masować ją przez majtki, ale coraz bardziej się niecierpliwiłem, więc odsunąłem paseczek na bok i włożyłem w nią jeden palec./p  
p data-p-id="71a48515fb7a18572496f0908f9e2258"- Och! Weasley! Ty.../p  
p data-p-id="b4920846cf89275bc7423d6458fe7a13"- Mam na imię Rrrron- powiedziałem i z mściwą satysfakcją wsunąłem w nią kolejny palec./p  
p data-p-id="12dd23044abb7fddfd98df7591723f8f"- Tak, tak...! Och...- chciała zaprotestować, gdy opuścił jej dziurkę./p  
p data-p-id="b7778b67defa290edc37e894a1b4e340"- Powiedz... powiedz moje imię- wydyszałem, bo moja samokontrola coraz bardziej słabła./p  
p data-p-id="33f5e623a63e3df0affe0e3b20de4b2c"- Ron! Ron! Ooooch, tak!- wykrzyknęła, gdy wszedłem w nią jednym wślizgiem./p  
p data-p-id="869680c43cc5850a781a89aa1d214a79"Była naprawdę mokra i taka wąska... Czułem jak drapie mnie długimi paznokciami po gołych plecach, ale to mnie tyko pobudzało./p  
p data-p-id="ba3617f14d12c97cf641d029dcb63367"- Tak! Mocniej! Och! Moocniej! Tak! Więcej, och więcej! Ron, Roooooooooon...- zajęczała mi prosto do ucha i nie wytrzymałem- spuściłem się w nią./p  
p data-p-id="bd4066744cc0f1a95a1279d1d999b447"Jednocześnie poczułem, jak jej mięśnie zaciskają się na moim wacku- to było takie przyjemne! Czysta rozkosz! Mimo orgazmu, nie miałem dość. Szybko przetransportowałem ją na łóżko i zacząłem rozbierać. Czerpałem z tego tyle przyjemności! Samo jej dyszenie doprowadzało mnie do szaleństwa. Gdy nareszcie zdjąłem niej szatę, nie mogłem oddychać. Jej ciało zdane na moją łaskę... Zacząłem od lizania i kąsania jej szyi, przechodząc niżej. Oczywiście zatrzymywałem się w odpowiednich miejscach, aż wreszcie doszedłem do jej kobiecości. Błyszczała od soków i mojej spermy, a ja pochłaniałem ten widok wzrokiem./p  
p data-p-id="c2ca5207dfefa25e03f190061eee6c6d"Moja kochanka zauważyła, dlaczego się zatrzymałem i od razu zadrżała. Czułem, jak jej ciało się spina, a ona sama próbuje się podnieść./p  
p data-p-id="92e0fc1684f2690fc88aea83de9adb9a"- Weasley, nawet nie próbuj.../p  
p data-p-id="3da78e0b8b9190938aad2e23431e4624"Ciekawe- pomyślałem i patrząc jej prosto w oczy, liznąłem wilgotną kobiecość. Jak szybko się spięła, tak szybko się rozluźniła i jeszcze szybciej zadrżała. Ja lizałem ją coraz zachłanniej, karmiąc się jej reakcjami. Jeszcze nigdy tego nie doświadczyła? A może miała złe doświadczenia z minetą? On je naprawi./p  
p data-p-id="41eb95bc1e13426472d41cc46a995b7a"Naprawił zresztą nie tylko te wspomnienia. Nie pamiętał już nawet, ile orgazmów przeżył tamtej nocy, jednak dla poszczególnych pozycji miał specjalne miejsce w pamięci. Na przykład „na pieska", gdy krzyczała, że jest niedobrą dziewczynką i powinien ją ukarać. Albo kiedy wytrysnął w jej usta... Jednak najbardziej podobało mu się, kiedy krzyczała jego imię- nie Weasley, tylko Ron. Ona była jego i żadnemu innemu Weasley'owi jej nie odda./p  
p data-p-id="56f6be4751bc3853082782fd9f46659e"^.^.^/p  
p data-p-id="42cc2b5263e89aa9d1d7f20c6119a1e2"- Mam nadzieję, że ten rok będzie bardzo owocny i przyniesie zarówno mi, jak i wam wiele radości! A teraz, czas zacząć ucztę! - standardowy koniec standardowej mowy./p  
p data-p-id="ffcf37a902463cf17916183eb3fd28c4"Z każdym rokiem robi się to coraz trudniejsze i bardziej nużące. Nie mam pomysłu, o czym mogę mówić. Cóż, najważniejsze, że w tym roku mam to już za sobą. Tak naprawdę nie liczy się nic. Nic oprócz niego, jego czarnych włosów, jego czarnych oczu, nosa, którego haczykowaty kształt nie odpowiadałby większości ludzi, i jego ziemistej cery. Nic, prócz jego czarnych szat. Tak, mogę to powiedzieć z pełną świadomością: kocham Severusa. Gdy już zdobędę jego serce koniecznie muszę mu polecić mój szampon. Marzę o nim cały czas, śnię o nim co noc. Ale chwila, moment!/p  
p data-p-id="7f74f4941c3c9920963a854402659cc7"Co też robi Weasley?! Jak on śmie wpatrywać się z takim pożądaniem w mojego Severusa?! On jest mój! Tylko mój! Muszę wyznać mu dzisiaj miłość, bo inaczej ktoś może mnie uprzedzić! Przez całą ucztę flirtowałem z Sevem. Podobało mu się to. Musiałem pokazać temu Weasley'owi, że Severus jest mój i tylko mój!/p  
p data-p-id="d7e2d31230099bf23aa919e3c76e6bd8"Minerwa jakoś dziwnie kręciła się na krześle. Nie wiem, o co jej chodzi. Większość nauczycieli i tak o nas wie. A to, że uczniowie mogą się dowiedzieć, akurat najmniej mnie obchodzi. Uczta nareszcie się skończyła. Musiałem jednak zostać na naradzie. Trzeba było omówić najważniejsze kwestie. Brałem udział w dyskusji tylko sporadycznie, całą uwagę skupiając na Sevie./p  
p data-p-id="63da0b22c7cac475b36da6ef5d3d9802"Sev też na mnie patrzył, jednak nie tak nachalnie, jak ja na niego. Po naradzie udałem się do mojego gabinetu. Musiałem odczekać co najmniej godzinę, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Zjadłem kilkanaście cytrynowych dropsów i paczkę wziąłem do kieszeni szaty. Wiedziałem, że on też je uwielbia. Pod osłoną ciemności zszedłem do lochów. Stąpałem cichutko, tak by nie zbudzić uczniów w ich dormitoriach. Wreszcie po pokonaniu większej części lochów dotarłem do gabinetu Severusa. Nie musiałem szukać go długo. Siedział przy kominku, wyciągając ręce w stronę ciepła./p  
p data-p-id="48adbef807409905c92341b81ef81c2a"- Albus? - zapytał Sev z wyraźną nadzieją w głosie./p  
p data-p-id="c0f0f1bc2d4e18ff89de766aa652f004"Podnieciłem się na myśl, że Severus już na mnie czekał./p  
p data-p-id="52d72e1603f95c068630f2a5531437df"- Tak - odparłem./p  
p data-p-id="68f036206ffbe29685eb79092c83257f"Starałem nadać mojemu głosowi pociągający ton, ale sądząc po śmiechu Seva chyba nie do końca mi się to udało./p  
p data-p-id="58373e10223941015bee0a4e7fbdfd8a"- Czekałem na ciebie. Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz./p  
p data-p-id="d186ca5d7e83d8d47a190bb202fa6631"- Jak mógłbym nie przyjść do ciebie? Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo do ciebie tęskniłem, mój nietoperzu - od jakiegoś czasu zwykłem go tak nazywać./p  
p data-p-id="4f75ce2800bb23b5f4519a1cb85b2e4e"Podobało mu się to, więc tak robiłem. Nagle Severus wstał i podszedł do mnie. Zaczął namiętnie całować i zdejmować moją garderobę. Zrobiłem z nim to samo. Wypełniło mnie pożądanie, chciałem być bliżej niego, chociaż już się nie dało. Nagle poczułem w tyłku jego wielkiego penisa. Nasz stosunek trwał całą noc. Po jego zakończeniu poszedłem do swojego gabinetu, gdzie długo nie mogłem pozbyć się uczucia euforii./p  
p data-p-id="4377f388a62e3b31557821ada8621fdd"^.^.^/p  
p data-p-id="ca3c94649b9c457e703052ff6d3caa05"Stałam przy drzwiach Wielkiej Sali i spoglądałam na mapę Huncwotów./p  
p data-p-id="9969ec45782b991b6a0e1be7261af702"Ślizgoni schodzili do lochów za Malfoy'em. Puchoni podążali w kierunku kuchni, Gryfoni i Krukoni szli do swoich wież. Nagle odszukałam na mapie siebie, a za sobą zbliżającą się kropkę z napisem: Colin /- Profesor Slughorn chciał cię widzieć - wymruczał z niechęcią./p  
p data-p-id="40ededf258a9e7be9be0622edb25a224"Ruszyłam więc krętymi korytarzami w dół lochów i stanęłam przed gabinetem./p  
p data-p-id="6a9ef45a8e414b09b82df65fe5de9451"- Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego - spojrzałam na mapę./p  
p data-p-id="123e7f4d7d548822297cf815f355eb91"Według niej profesor był w swoim gabinecie, więc pewnie chwyciłam za klamkę i weszłam do gabinetu profesora. Na półkach stały fiolki z eliksirami, a na środku... zielony fotel. Nigdzie nie było widać profesora. Opadłam na fotel i rozejrzałam się w koło./p  
p data-p-id="897b4ffd3f90d2f5808e4dcb075b9f8c"Nagle wyciągnęłam mapę i poczułam, że nie siedzę już na miękkim fotelu. Siedziałam bowiem na Horacym./p  
p data-p-id="051bc2ad4945a488a50caa479d6677c5"- Bardzo przepraszam, bardzo! - mruczałam pod nosem./p  
p data-p-id="54f6f9b641106bc0750b1a022496155d"- Nic się nie stało... Ale jeśli naprawdę ci na tym zależy to zrób mi pewną przysługę./p  
p data-p-id="a2c8e05c91659427396e77638fda598b"- Ale... jaką? - zaskoczyłam się./p  
p data-p-id="fa730dc11d88729d30c77a2e9a4da53d"Zbliżył się do mnie i zaczął zdejmować mi szatę. Nie protestowałam. Posłusznie odpięłam mu spodnie. Wskazał swoją dłonią posłane łóżko, a ja się uśmiechnęłam. W sumie to czułam się trochę niepewnie ale moja mina tego nie zdradzała. Zgodziłam się na to, bo nauczyciel miał w tym praktykę o wiele lepszą niż Harry i było ciekawiej.../p 


End file.
